


Wrapping

by Apricot



Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Holloway house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyrebard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrebard/gifts).



> Written for lyrebard

 

 

Christmas was at her parent's house that year. The tree was sparkling with too much tinsel, as usual, her mother had gone overboard. Lee sat on the floor, her back not quite resting against the legs of her husband as her sister crouched near the tree.

Her mother was laughing too loudly and it might have been unbearable if she hadn't felt his gaze on her. That alone set her body at ease, relieved the itch that crawled under her skin every time her mother's voice rang out or her father dipped a little more bourbon into his egg nog. 

"And one for Lee!" her sister half-sang, getting up with exaggerated movements. She was only four months pregnant but she still acted as if she might topple over at any minute. Lee gave a little smile, a smile to let her parents know she liked it too, and then forgot about her sister as she looked at her present. 

She could feel Edward's eyes on her. Staring. A real smile gathered on the corners of her lips.

"Pretty," she remarked quietly. The red wrapping was elaborate, the box nearly as large as her head, but she didn't particularly care what was inside. She couldn't touch the tape.

Slowly, she slid the ribbon off, letting it twist around her fingertip tightly, turning the tip slightly red. A small shift of his leg, barely whispering across the back of her Christmas sweater, was the only response. 

All the same. She kept it there, finding the opening slit, and running her finger underneath the wrapping paper carefully. The tape was centered in the middle, and so she let herself enjoy the brief sensation of a sharp paper edge against her skin.

"Lee, just open it, sweetie," her mother said, laughing. "Rip it!"

"I will," she promised, but she didn't. She lifted it, carefully, her tongue just touching the corner of her mouth because she knew he wouldn't see it. Leaning forward, she just lifted the paper so the tape separated on its own. The paper crinkled as she delicately folded it back.

She didn't have to be touching him to feel his exhale. 

"Lee? Sweetie?"

"A snowglobe," she commented, smiling at her mother. "Thanks, Mom." 

Her mother looked uncertain, but recovered with Christmas cheer. "You're welcome, baby."

Her finger was purple now and she reluctantly let the ribbon unravel, letting the blood rush back to her palm. 

 


End file.
